It is often desirable to know how internet users interact with served web content and to learn other information about those who download the served web content. A field generally described as “analytics” involves embedding code into web pages, or otherwise causing the web browsers of users to be provisioned with tracking code, such that the browsers of users will then send reporting information (for example, information about the users interaction with the web pages, or other information about the users or their computers) out from the browsers and across the internet to a central receiving monitoring entity. The central monitoring entity typically analyzes the information to determine how users interacted with the served web content. Google Analytics and YouTube Analytics are two publicly available analytics products that are made freely available to those who seek to provide their web content on the internet. An entity that wishes to provide web pages on the internet for downloading by others may, for example, include code into the web pages. How this code can be written and deployed is described in Google Analytics and YouTube Analytics documentation. The resulting code as embedded in the served web page will then cause a browser that downloads the web page to send reporting information back to a specified server. The entity can then access the server to view the reported information. Google Analytics and YouTube Analytics provide such analytics services to those who wish to provide their content on the web.